A Lonely September
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: [SPOILER Saison 4 et 5] D'après Bury your dead et Family. Pour ne pas en dire trop : Tony pense à sa relation avec Jeanne.


**Titre : A Lonely September** /**Un septembre de solitude**

**Saison : 5 définitivement, alors faîtes gaffe aux spoilers.**

**Genre : SongFic / Tristesse.**

**Résumé : Petite fanfic sur les deux premiers épisodes de la saison 5 de NCIS. Tony ne sait plus quoi penser de sa relation avec Jeanne, il est perdu et ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire à présent. C'est d'après la chanson A Lonely September de Plain White T's.**

**Disclaimer : NCIS et tous ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de CBS et de Mister Bellisario, et oui rien n'est à moi, même pas les beaux yeux de Tony DiNozzo. Un jour peut être…. Enfin l'espoir fait vivre. Par la même occasion, la chanson A Lonely September de Plain White T's n'est pas à moi, mais la déjà c'est moins grave. Qui va m'offrir DiNozzo pour Noël ???**

Tony était dans sa voiture, en route pour son appartement. Il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir et mettre tout au clair, faire un choix. Jeanne avait été claire, elle ne reviendrait pas, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir, enfin il ne restait qu'un espoir de fou. Et il la comprenait, après tout leur relation avait durée plus d'un an, et elle finissait par apprendre que son petit ami n'était pas celui qu'il disait être. Et par la même occasion elle ne l'avait pas cru quand il lui avait dit que tout n'avait pas été que mensonges, qu'il l'aimait.

Il alluma la radio, il tomba sur une radio où un gars exposer ses problèmes au pays entier. Il fallait vraiment être désespéré pour faire ça. Et l'animateur lui répondait.

« Vous savez John, le mensonge est grave dans une relation, dans un couple les deux parties doivent se faire confiance au point de tout partager, le pire comme le meilleur. La vérité est la base du couple sans elle…. » Tony changea la radio cette fois il tomba sur une publicité pour un film.

« Beautiful Liar, le nouveau film de Georges Higgles : une femme découvre par pur hasard que son mari vit une double vie. Saura-t-elle l'accepter ou essayera-t-elle de découvrir la vraie nature de son mari. La réponse le 9 octobre sur vos écrans. »

Il changea de nouveau, c'est fou comme parfois tout s'acharne sur vous. En ce moment il avait l'impression que tout les sujets de conversation portaient sur le mensonge, partout où il allait il entendait la même chose et à force il se sentait visé directement, comme si le monde entier savait ce qu'il avait fait et le montré du doigt. Et au travail, McGee et Ziva ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses, ils parlaient dans son dos, le regarder quand ils pensaient qu'il était occupé à autre chose. Et il en pouvait plus.

Une dernière fois il changea de station de radio, et enfin tomba sur une qui diffusait vraiment de la musique.

« Voilà une chanson pour Jane de la part de Tommy, il est désolé pour tout et voudrait que tu reviennes. C'est A Lonely September de Plain White T's.

**I'm sittin' here all by myself**

_**Je suis assis ici, seul**_

**Just tryin' to think of something to do**

**_Essayant de penser à quelque chose à faire_**

**Tryin' to think of something, anything**

**_Essayant de penser à quelque chose, n'importe quoi_**

**Just to keep me from thinking of you**

**_Pour m'empêcher de penser à toi_**

**But you know it's not working out**

**_Mais tu sais ça ne fonctionne pas_**

**'cause you're all that's on my mind**

**_Car tu es tout ce qui occupe mon esprit_**

**One thought of you is all it takes**

**_Une pensée de toi c'est tout ce qu'il faut_**

**To leave the rest of the world behind**

**_Pour laisser tout le reste du monde derrière_**

Cette chanson reflétait exactement ce qu'il ressentait, ça faisait une semaine que Jeanne était parti, et il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le travail histoire d'oublier à quel point c'était dur d'être sans elle, il arrivait au NCIS avant tout le monde et partait largement après tout le monde, Gibbs le laissait tranquille et il lui en était reconnaissant, les autres faisaient comme si il était en sucre et il ne le supportait pas, ils le regardaient avec pitié et tristesse. Le soir il cherchait quelqu'un dans son lit, mais il n'y avait personne et il se sentait tout à coup seul au monde.

**Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did**

**_Bien je n'avais pas prévu que tout cela aille aussi loin_**

**And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did**

**_Et je n'avais pas prévu de me rapprocher autant de toi et partager tout cela_**

**And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did**

**_Et je n'avais pas_ _prévu de tomber amoureux, mais je l'ai fait_**

**And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did**

**_Et tu n'avais pas prévu m'aimer en retour, mais je sais que tu l'as fait_**

A croire que cette chanson était pour lui. Comme le disait le chanteur, jamais ça aurait du aller aussi loin, ce n'était qu'une simple mission sous couverture comme il en avait déjà fait, la routine. Malheureusement ou heureusement, il était tombé sur la femme de sa vie. Il était tombé amoureux, alors que c'était formellement interdit, mais elle était tout simplement parfaite, belle intelligente, drôle. Jamais une de ces relations n'avait duré aussi longtemps.

S'il avait pu il aurait passé ces journées entières avec elle, alors qu'auparavant, avec d'autres femmes, il en aurait été hors de question. Il se plaisait dans sa petite vie avec Jeanne, et il se demandait si être Anthony DiNardo à plein temps serai si dur que ça. Peut être que ça en valait la peine, tout quitter pour elle, et refaire sa vie. Il ne savait plus, il devait choisir entre deux choses qui comptaient autant l'une que l'autre : le NCIS, sa famille, ou Jeanne avec elle il pourrait construire une autre famille.

**I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself**

_**Je**_ _**suis assis ici essayant de me convaincre**_

**That you're not the one for me**

_**Que tu n'es pas fait pour moi**_

**But the more I think, the less I believe it**

_**Mais plus j'y pense, moins j'y crois**_

**And the more I want you here with me**

_**Et plus je te veux ici avec moi**_

**You know the holidays are coming up**

_**Tu sais les vacances approchent**_

**I don't want to spend them alone**

_**Je ne veux pas les passer seul**_

**Memories** **of Christmas time with you**

_**Les souvenirs du temps des fêtes avec toi**_

**Will just kill me if I'm on my own**

_**Vont simplement me tuer si je suis seul**_

Et il en revenait toujours à la même chose. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, et que le mieux c'était de laisser Jeanne faire sa vie ailleurs probablement avec un autre homme, après toute cette affaire et même si elle voulait vraiment lui pardonner, leur relation en serait totalement détruite, elle lui en voudrait toute sa vie et elle lui fera surement payé toute leurs vies ensemble. Alors il se disait que ce n'était pas la bonne, car si ça avait été le cas, elle serai restée.

Mais tous les souvenirs finissaient par revenir à la charge et il s'avouait que c'était elle et personne d'autre.

Mais maintenant il fallait faire un choix, et il savait que dans les deux cas ça serait dur, si il quittait le NCIS, Ziva, McGee, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky lui manqueraient énormément. Mais sans Jeanne, c'était tout aussi impensable, il y avait l'avant et l'après Jeanne, il avait passé des fêtes seuls et ça ne lui avait pas tant gêné que ça, mais maintenant qu'il savait comment c'était de passer les fêtes avec l'être aimé, il se disait que cette année le Noël serait le plus triste de sa vie.

**Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did**

**_Bien je n'avais pas prévu que tout cela aille aussi loin_**

**And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did**

**_Et je n'avais pas prévu de me rapprocher autant de toi et partager tout cela_**

**And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did**

**_Et je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux, mais je l'ai fait_**

**And you didn't mean to love me back**

**_Et tu n'avais pas prévu m'aimer en retour_**

**I know it's not the smartest thing to do**

**_Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire_**

**We just can't seem to get it right**

_**On dirait que nous ne pouvons pas se la jouer comme il le faut**_

**But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight**

_**Mais qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir une autre chance ce soir**_

**One more chance tonight**

**_Une autre chance ce soir_**

S'il avait pu il aurait tout recommencé, tout d'abord il aurait refusé cette mission sous couverture. Après tout pourquoi Jenny l'avait choisi lui, il y avait bien d'autre agent masculin au NCIS, en plus à l'époque ou il avait commencé il avait déjà du reprendre la tête de l'équipe après le départ de Gibbs. Peut être que Jenny lui avait demandé à lui pour sa réputation de tombeur. Peut être espérait elle que quelqu'un comme lui ne ferrai pas tout tombé à l'eau en tombant amoureux. Malheureusement c'était la mauvaise pioche.

**I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself with this old guitar**

_**Je suis assis ici essayant de me divertir avec cette vieille guitare**_

**But with all my inspiration gone it's not getting me very far**

**_Mais avec toute mon inspiration perdue ça ne m'amène pas très loin_**

**I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you**

**_Je regarde autour de moi dans ma chambre_ _et tout ce que je vois_ _me rappelle toi_**

**Oh please, baby won't you take my hand**

**_Oh je t'en prie, chérie prend ma_ _main_**

**We've got nothing left to prove**

**_Nous n'avons plus rien à prouver_**

A présent une odeur, une sensation, ou un lieu faisait ressurgir les souvenirs d'elle, tout les moments intenses partagé avec la jeune française. Surtout quand ils allaient dans l'appartement qu'ils venaient d'acheter, il sentait encore sa présence c'était comme si elle était encore là. Il s'attendait à la voir apparaitre au détour de leur chambre, et à l'entendre lui proposer de prendre un bain tout les deux en l'embrassant tendrement.

**Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did**

**_Bien je n'avais pas prévu que tout cela aille aussi loin_**

**And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did**

**_Et je n'avais pas prévu de me rapprocher autant de toi et partager_ _tout cela_**

**And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did**

**_Et je n'avais pas prévu de tomber_ _amoureux, mais je l'ai fait_**

**And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did**

**_Et tu n'avais pas prévu m'aimer en retour,_ _mais je sais que tu l'as fait_**

**And I didn't mean to meet you then**

**_Et je n'avais pas prévu te rencontrer alors_**

**We were just kids**

**_Que nous n'étions que des enfants_**

**And I didn't mean to give you chills**

**_Et je n'avais pas_ _prévu que tu trouves agréable_**

**The way that I kiss**

**_La façon dont j'embrasse_**

**And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did**

**_Et je n'avais pas_ _prévu de_ _tomber amoureux, mais je l'ai fait_**

**And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did**

_**Et tu n'avais pas prévu de m'aimer en retour mais je sais que tu l'as fait**_

**Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did**

_**Ne dit pas que**__**tu ne m'as pas**__**aimé en retour parce que je sais**__**que tu l'as fait**_

**No, you didn't mean to love me back**

_**Non, tu n'avais pas prévu de m'aimer en retour**_

**But you did**

_**Mais tu l'as fait**_

La chanson venait de se finir et lui il était devant chez lui. La chanson lui correspondait tellement qu'il se demandait si elle n'avait pas écrite pour lui. Tout était vrai, rien n'avait été prévue, et ils s'étaient aimé, et il savait que les sentiments de Jeanne avait été sincère, tout comme les siens, malheureusement parfois l'amour ne suffit pas pour que tout se passe bien.

Il se demandait aussi si la dédicace de Tommy à Jane allait marcher, peut être allaient ils se remettre ensemble ceux là.

Si seulement c'était aussi facile, si seulement il n'était pas un agent du NCIS, si seulement la Grenouillen'avait pas été là. Si seulement il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle. Si seulement il pouvait retrouver Jeanne….


End file.
